The Lust of the future Pirate King
by Raibolt
Summary: After his first time, Luffy wants to have more and there are a lot of girls he comes across on his journey who are ready for the taking. Basically a LuffyxHarem stories featuring the girls of One Piece.
1. Nami

**Author Notes: **There is one thing I want everyone to be clear about before you read. First off, I am not a real pervert even though I'm writing all these fics. Everyone and I mean everyone is a pervert in their own way. Stop saying your not a pervert because everyone has times when they have those perverted minds. It is natural for people to be interested in the opposite sex or the same sex. So stop calling me a pervert dammit! Please enjoy! =)

P.S. There will be no Yaoi or Yuri in this story, sorry for all you Yuri and Yaoi fans. =(

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, plain and simple.

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy looked out toward the sea, as the two small boats that they sailed in were hit by the small and gentle waves of the sea. Zoro happily slept in the smaller of the two, as he snored away into one of his dreams. Nami stood on the bigger boat next to their small one and couldn't help but look at the back of the rubber idiot. The thoughts of what happened back at the town they visited played in her head. She gave a small smile when she remembered what he did to help the dog Shushu. She didn't know him that well, but could tell he was an idiot, but he was an idiot that made her feel warm every time he grinned and looked at her. Nami blushed slightly as she looked away from Luffy's back and had thoughts that made her nervous.

'I wonder if he....' She thought and looked back at Luffy, but gasped when he was about an inch away from her face.

"Oi Nami, are you sick?" Luffy asked as Nami backed away.

"B...baka, don't get so close!" Nami shouted as her blush deepened. Her eyes widened when she saw him laugh and give him that grin that suddenly made her feel warm in the pit of her stomach.

"Gomen, gomen..." He apologized. Nami couldn't help herself.

"Ne Luffy, did you ever have sex before?" Nami asked as she frowned and looked at her feet as she waited for his response.

"Sex? You mean something like mating?" Luffy tilted his head and crossed his arms. Nami slowly nodded.

"Ee..." Luffy quickly answered.

"No!" Nami raised her head to look at him and she could tell from his expression that he wasn't lying. After all, she could tell he was a bad liar since he told the truth to the townsfolk back at the town. Then again, he was an idiot. "Why do you ask?" Nami jumped slightly and gave him a nervous smile as she waved her hands in front of her.

"N...no reason, I....I was j-just curious that's all...." She laughed nervously as Luffy tilted his head to the side.

"Hmmm?" He hummed as Nami became even more nervous under his stare. Nami chuckled nervously again, before lowering her head.

"Gomen, I shouldn't have said anything...." She apologized. Her eyes widened at what he said next.

"Do you want to do it?" Luffy asked as she gasped and raised her head. She looked at him disbelief. She didn't think he would ask. She though he would probably just ignore everything she said, but she never accounted for him to ask a question like that. She didn't know what to say. One side of her wants herself to say yes, but another doesn't want to do it because he was a pirate and rather wait when the time is right. "Oi Nami, did you hear?" Nami was snapped from her thoughts as she looked at Luffy who was giving her a concerned look. She slightly lowered her head so that her eyes were hooded by her orange hair and walked over to him. His eyes widened as she placed her hands on his cheeks and then slammed her lips onto his.

Luffy was shocked and wasn't sure what to do since this was his first kiss. Instinct soon took over as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, as she wrapped hers around his neck. He kissed back and before he knew it, he began to stroke her back with one hand going up and then down. Nami's spine shivered at his movement, before both separated from lack of oxygen. Nami leaned her forehead against his and both panted. She then leaned toward his ear and whispered, "Let's go inside the cabin so Zoro doesn't see us having sex..." Luffy's eyes widened, but then nodded and both kissed again while moving toward the inside of the cabin on the boat that used to belong to three members of Buggy's crew.

As both entered the cabin, Luffy reached behind him and locked the door, while still kissing Nami, before Nami broke the kiss and laid herself down on the table that happened to fit in the cabin. Luffy followed as he leaned toward her and both locked lips as they made out with Nami on the table and Luffy above her. Nami wrapped her arms around his neck as Luffy's hand made their way underneath her shirt. She shivered at his touch on her skin and moaned into the kiss. Luffy's tongue asked for entrance into her mouth and she obliged as she opened her mouth to let his tongue enter. Their tongues began battling for dominance, which made both of them moan. Luffy eventually won the battle, but had to break the kiss as his lungs burned from having no oxygen.

Before Nami could say anything, Luffy leaned forward and began to kiss her neck which caused her to moan. She placed a hand on his head urging him to continue what he was doing and the other roamed his back. Luffy knew he was doing something right by the way she moaned and placed her hand on his hand, but he wanted to do more. He began to move the hand that was under her shirt up and Nami shrieked when she felt his hand begin to massage her right breast. "Ah...that...feels...so....good..." She moaned as Luffy continued to kiss and suck on her neck. He planted a kiss on her collarbone before going back up and kissing her again.

She moaned into his mouth as his tongue gained entrance into her mouth and licked her bottom lip, which tasted like tangerines. Luffy broke the kiss and then lifted himself off her and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it p to the point where her breasts were visible. Luffy stared in awe at the size of her cleavage, which made Nami blush in embarrassment. She was about to ask if she wasn't good enough, but got her reply when Luffy leaned forward and placed a hand on her right breast and her left breast into his mouth. She moaned as she arched her back toward him as he sucked on her breast and massaged the other. She placed a hand on his head as she couldn't believe the sensation she was feeling. She placed her other hand on top of his and both began to massage her breast together. Luffy then switched sides so that he was now sucking on her right breast and massaging the other. She switched her hands and moaned louder than before.

Luffy groaned when Nami pulled his hair and then began to playfully flick his tongue against her erect nipple. This caused Nami to moan loudly. "Yes Luffy...keep doing that..." He obeyed as he continued to lick her nipple. She frowned slightly when Luffy lifted his head, but then her frown disappeared when he locked lips with her again and massaged both her breasts. Luffy broke the kiss and then began to trail down her body leaving kisses behind and then stopped when he reached her skirt. He spread her legs out apart and then leaned forward and had a good look at her panties, which were now soaked. He stared at in amazement before he poked the wet spot with his finger. When he did, he watched her flinch and then moan loudly. Luffy then began to rub the wet spot, which made Nami moan louder. "That...feels good...." Luffy grinned he reach for the skirt and removed it to exposure her white underwear. She felt herself blush as he removed her underwear to reveal her most private part to him.

Luffy was amazed at what he saw and did the first thing that came to his mind. He leaned forward and began to lick her vagina, which caused her to moan even louder than before. "Oh my god!" She screamed as Luffy continued to lick her pussy in an up and down movement. Luffy was glad to know he was doing the right thing and not hurting her. He continued to lick her pussy before he suddenly felt his crotch wanting to be released from his jeans. But he didn't do anything about it and just waited for Nami's approval as he now began to lick her clit. "Luffy...please....I need you now...." Luffy raised his head to look at her as she looked back at him. He gulped and nodded slowly as he stood up and unzipped his jean zipper to reveal his penis. Nami's eyes widened in surprise at the length and then looked at Luffy. She frowned when she noticed his look of confusion.

"Nami, what do I do?" He asked as she replaced her frown with a smile.

"Take your penis and insert in my vagina..." She replied as she stretched her vagina so it would fit his cock's size. He looked at her and gulped as he set himself between her legs and looked at her one more time. "Also, when you feel like your about to cum, pull out, okay?" Luffy nodded before he set his penis in front of her entrance and slowly slid his penis inside. She winced in pain and screamed, which made Luffy look at her in concern.

"Nami, are you okay?! Do you want me to pull out?!" He asked, but Nami just smiled at him and shook her head no.

"It's okay, keep going..." Luffy continued to frown at her before he inserted his whole shaft into her, which caused her hymen to break, sending a rush of pain throughout her body. She bit her bottom lip so she wouldn't scream out as a tear fell from her eyes. Luffy didn't like it. He didn't want to see one of his nakama in pain, especially if he is the one who was causing it. When Nami opened her eyes to look at Luffy, she gave him a gentle smile. "Don't worry Luffy, the pain is residing. You can move, but slowly..." Luffy nodded at her requests and slowly pulled his penis out so that only the head was inside. He then thrust fully into her. She tensed up and soon the only thing she felt was pleasure.

Luffy held her legs apart as he continued to thrust slowly as Nami moaned. Luffy watched as her breasts swayed back and forth and soon began to speed up. "Faster..." Nami moaned as Luffy began to thrust faster and soon both of their movements were in sync as Nami screamed in ecstasy. Luffy was just lost in the warm feeling of her pussy as her secretion mixed with blood began to flow from her pussy. Nami couldn't believe the sexual experience she was having and especially how deep and wonderful each of his thrusts were.

Soon, Nami felt her climax coming and Luffy was close to his. He remembered what Nami told him as his motions began speeding up. Nami couldn't hold it anymore as her walls began to surround Luffy's cock as she reached her climax. Luffy made a few more thrusts before pulling out and his seamen was sprayed all over the navigator's body. Nami panted for air as she never felt so good and Luffy and the same thought. Luffy then dropped her knees and fell on her as both panted for air. Luffy looked at Nami's face before kissing her one more time.

Nami broke the kiss and suddenly gave Luffy a smirk that confused him. "This is going to cost you 100,000 beris." Luffy couldn't believe what she just told him as he stared at her with wide eyes. He then got off of her and slipped his cock back inside his boxer and zipped his jeans. Nami slowly got off the table and reached for a napkin as she wiped off Luffy's sperm off her body and then put her underwear and skirt back on. She lowered her shirt and both then made it outside and saw Zoro still sleeping in the same spot. Luffy went back to where he was sitting before and Nami returned to the same spot she was before they had sex. Zoro then woke up.

"Oh man, that was a great nap!" He yawned as he looked at the two. "So, what happened while I was sleeping?"

"Nothing." They both responded as Zoro raised his eyebrow. He then shrugged it off before putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes and listened to the calm sound of the ocean.

Luffy just sat in his seat and began to recall everything that just happened. 'That was so good...' He thought remembering the feeling he had while having sex. 'For some reason I want more...maybe I'm just hungry, yeah that's probably it.' He thought as he picked up an apple from the barrel and began eating it.


	2. Kaya

**Author Notes: **Well, here is the next chap, please don't hate, appreciate! I'm not a Pervert!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece!

* * *

Luffy quietly and happily made his way toward Kaya's mansion, to ask for a ship again, after he, Zoro and Nami helped Usopp defeat Kuro. Luffy marched on, and soon arrived at the mansion gate and was greeted by the two security officers, who blocked his way.

"What are you doing here? If you don't have any business here, then leave!" One of the tall guards told Luffy, as he put his hands up.

"I just want to ask a favor from Kaya, that's all." Luffy replied as the guards just stared at him.

"How do you know the lady?" The other guard asked, but before Luffy could respond, Kaya appeared behind them.

"It's okay, he's with me!" The guards looked at her in shock, before looking back at Luffy. They nodded their heads in agreement and stepped aside to allow Luffy to enter the mansion grounds as Kay smiled at him. "Please come with me, I'll make some tea!" Kaya replied as Luffy grinned.

"Okay!" He shouted happily as he followed Kaya into her large mansion.

Once they entered the mansion, Kaya led Luffy to her bedroom and asked him to sit down, while she went to make the tea. Once she left, Luffy looked around her room and took a sniff of the air around him. It smelled just like her. He stood up and began walking around the room, taking in all the stuff she had, which were mostly books about medicine and such.

Luffy then began to walk backwards as he stared in amazement at a picture that was hanging on the wall and was amazed by the sheer size of it. Luffy however stopped walking backwards when he accidentally hit a dresser behind him and one of the drawers slid out of it. His eyes widened when he saw the contents inside the drawer and suddenly felt heat come up to his cheeks. Inside the drawer were a bunch of panties that belonged to Kaya.

He took a huge gulp before reaching into the drawer and touched the fabric of one of her panties. He was amazed on how soft they were and was about to lift it out of the drawer, until he heard Kaya returning with the tray that had two cups of tea on them. He swiftly and quickly shoved the underwear he picked up back into the drawer and closed it before quickly, but quietly back to his seat on the bed.

He saw her enter the room and gave her a grin that he tried his hardest to form on his face. She smiled back at him before walking toward the table and setting the tray down. She then lifted Luffy's cup and passed it toward him, showing her gentle smile. "Here you go." Luffy nodded as he took the cup and blushed slightly from her smile.

"Arigatou." Luffy told her as she smiled and nodded before sitting down on the bed beside him, with her own cup of tea.

"So, what do you need?" Kaya asked as she looked at him. Luffy twitched slightly as he stared down at his cup, before looking at her.

"Well...you see me and my crew need a ship and we wanted to know if you can do us a favor and buy one for us?" He asked nervously as he noticed her smiling at him again.

"It will be my pleasure, after all you did help save my life. I'm really grateful to all of you for that." Kaya told him, as Luffy's face suddenly turned excited.

"Really, thank you Kaya!" Luffy exclaimed as Kaya giggled before standing up from the bed.

"Well, I better make the call for a ship." She told him and was about to turn around and walk out, but she suddenly slipped on the rug that was placed on the floor near her bed and Luffy made a noise in surprise as she collapsed onto him. He felt himself fall down to the bed behind him and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was shocked to see him and Kaya locking lips. He looked at Kaya's face and she was as surprised as he was. But then something happened that shocked Luffy. She didn't pull back. Instead she closed her eyes and kissed him. It took Luffy a while before he closed his eyes and kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

The two continued to kiss, before Kaya pulled back and broke the kiss from lack of oxygen. Luffy watched her catch her breath as she looked down at him with her cheeks flushed and a smile on her face. She never felt so good at the time they had their lips locked. She didn't hesitate to lower herself and kiss him again and this time Luffy didn't waste time kissing back.

Their kiss soon turned passionately as Luffy asked entrance into Kaya's mouth using his tongue, and she accepted. She opened her mouth slightly and moaned when his tongue entered her mouth and began to battle with his tongue using her own. Luffy then decided to take things further and flipped Kaya so that she was now laying on the bed with Luffy on top. They continued to kiss for a few more seconds before Luffy broke it and began to kiss her neck.

She moaned as he kissed and then sucked on her neck and then moving down to the collar bone and doing the same movements. He then went back to her lips and kissed her again. Luffy broke the kiss and leaned on his elbows, as he watched Kaya remove the shirt she had on to reveal a pair of small, but perfect breasts. She didn't wear a bra, which surprised Luffy, before he went back and kissed her on the lips. He then gently lifted his hand and placed it on her right breast and began to massage it in a circular motion. She moaned from him doing so and then Luffy took his other hand and went down to where her vagina was and began to rub the spot where it was suddenly wet.

He then broke the kiss before descending to her chest and placed his mouth over her left breast and began to suck on it. Kaya grabbed the bed sheet as she moaned loudly from the intense pleasure he was giving to her. He continued to massage her right breast and continued to rub her wet spot with his other hand. He then switched breasts and went on to suck the right one, while massaging the other. He began to flick her nipple up and down, as she moaned in ecstasy.

He stopped sucking on her breast and locked lips with her again. He then began to descend down, leaving a trail of kisses before stopping at her pants and then sat up and began to remove her pants. Once he was done, Luffy looked at her now wet underwear and took those off, before he had a complete view of Kaya's most sensitive part. He grinned before lowering himself and began to lick her vagina, which caused her to moan in pleasure. This was something she never felt before and she loved it as she continued to lick her pussy.

After a while of teasing her pussy, Luffy locked lips with her again. He ended the kiss shortly before looking at her. "Are you sure?" He asked her as Kaya gave him a warm smile.

"Ee, but please go in slowly." She told him as he nodded before kissing her one more time. He then sat up and separated her legs, before he opened his zipper and out from it came Luffy's erect cock. Kaya was amazed on how big it was and blushed even redder. Luffy then positioned himself between her legs and had his member rub her clit. Kaya moaned and screamed slightly, before Luffy slowly entered the tip of his penis into her wet vagina, causing her to yelp slightly in pain.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned, but Kaya smiled at him.

"It's ok, keep going." Luffy nodded before he entered her again slowly and then felt him stopping at her hymen. He gave her one last look and she nodded before he broke through causing a tremendous amount of pain, which made her scream. Luffy lowered himself and kissed her to silence her scream as a tear fell from her eyes. He broke the kiss and looked at her. She looked back at the man who stole her virginity.

"Tell me, when you want me to continue." Luffy told her as she looked up at him. She gave him a nod when the pain began to subside and he began to thrust inside her. She moaned whenever his cock was fully inside her and he groaned every time he did. The two continued to move as one as Luffy then flipped her, so she was on top and she began to ride him.

Luffy watched in amazement as her breasts bounced up and down. He then reached up to grabbed both of her breasts in his hands before helping Kaya, by moving his hips up and down. Kaya moaned and screamed in ecstasy as she never felt anything like this before. The two then changed position as Luffy set his penis behind her as Kaya was on her hands and knees and Luffy began to fuck her doggy style. He grunted every time he thrust inside her and then leaned forward and grabbed her breasts. Kaya moaned as she felt a sensation suddenly begin to grow.

Luffy was close to his climax to and didn't know what he should do, but then Kaya answered his question. "Cum inside me!" She told him as his eyes widened.

"But what if Usopp finds...he'll kill me!" Luffy argued. "Plus you might get..."

"Don't worry..." Kaya told him as he looked at her in shock as he continued too thrust. Luffy looked at her before nodding and then quickening his motions. Luffy soon felt his climax reach his peak and knew Kaya was as well as her walls began to close around his penis.

Luffy made one more thrust before he came and shot his seamen into her. Kaya screamed in pleasure as she felt his warm seamen flow insider her before she fell to the bed below. Luffy followed as he collapsed on to her and both began to catch their breaths. Luffy knew his nakama will be looking for him, but stayed in the same position for a little while longer. He then opened his mouth to speak.

"So, about that ship?" Kaya softly laughed.

"How big?" She asked as Luffy grinned.

"Suge!!!!" Luffy, Nami and Zoro shouted in amazement as they looked at their new ship the Going Merry. Kaya chuckled as Merry, her butler smiled at their excitement.

"It's a gift from us we hope you have a great journey!" She told them as she showed them her smile.


	3. Nojiko

**Author Notes: ***sigh* I got nothing to say here except.... I'm not a Pervert!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece!

* * *

"Fresh Ham Melon! Fresh Ham Melon! Where is that Fresh Ham Melon!?" Luffy shouted, looking for the food that he been hunting down for about the whole night. He continued to look frantically, while he held two meat on sticks in his hand and had one in his mouth. Somehow, he managed to leave Cocoyashi Village and was now in the forest that surrounded it. He finally grew tired of searching for it and just leaned down against a tree and slid down until his butt hit the ground. "Man, I can't find it anywhere!"

Luffy let out a sigh before he began eating the food in his hands and the one in his mouth. Before long he finished and let out a burp and then patted his stomach which was now full. "Ahh, that was so great!" He shouted relieved and was about to fall asleep before he heard some rustling from a couple of bushes in front of him. "Who's there?" He asked with an expressionless face. The person revealed herself to by Nami's sister Nojiko.

"There you are." Luffy tilted his head in confusion as he stood up using the tree behind him for balance.

"Ah, your...ummmm....who are you again?" Luffy asked rubbing his head with a finger in confusion. Nojiko let out a sigh and placed her hands on her hips.

"Wow, they weren't kidding when they said you were an idiot." Nojiko told him before she made her way toward him. Luffy just had an expressionless face as she walked closer and closer. She then stopped in front of him. "My name is Nojiko, Nami's sister." She told him as he suddenly remembered.

"Ah, now I remember. You helped saved me with that ossan when I was drowning." He replied as he then grinned at her. "Arigatou for that!" Nojiko couldn't help but to blush at his grin. For some reason that grin just put her in a trance. She then felt her body move by itself and before she knew it, she locked lips with the rubber idiot. Luffy was surprised at the older women as he looked at her closed eyes.

It didn't take long before Luffy closed his eyes and kissed back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck as the two made out. Luffy asked for entranced into her mouth and he got it when he felt Nojiko part her lips as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Luffy licked her bottom lip and tasted the cherry flavored lipstick she wore, before both parted and began to catch their breaths. Nojiko placed her forehead onto his before staring into his eyes. She couldn't explain it, but she knew one thing. He was a great kisser.

The two soon locked lips again and Luffy's hand began to roam her back as his touch sent a shiver down her spine. He pressed her body up against him as he felt her breasts up against his chest. He blushed from the contact and Nojiko noticed this and giggled. While they continued to make out, Nojiko suddenly took one of Luffy's hands and brought it up to one of her breasts and both began to caress it. He was surprised at first, but relaxed when she moaned into the kiss. Her breasts were so soft it felt like he was touching a pillow. Luffy then broke the kiss and descended and began to kiss her neck and then collarbone.

She slightly whimpered and moaned as he continued to kiss her collarbone. He continued to massage her breast and Nojiko grabbed his head and began pulling on his hair from the pleasure she was feeling that he gave to her. He winced from the pain of his hair being pulled, but didn't stop kissing her collarbone.

She moaned before he raised his head and locked lips with her again. His other hand, that was not massaging her breast, roamed down to her ass and he cupped one of her butt cheeks, which caused her to jump in surprise. She then giggled and broke the kiss before pushing him back to the tree and began to kiss him in the neck. Luffy moaned and then he felt her hands roaming his chest, feeling every muscle he had. He suddenly opened his eyes widely when he felt her go down to his crotch and begin to softly rub the spot where his penis was getting hard.

She giggled. "Aren't you a bad boy." She whispered in his ear as she descended down to his jeans and opened his zipper. "Alright then, if this is what you want." Luffy gulped as he felt her touch his penis, which made him jump slightly. He grunted when she gave the erect penis a slight squeeze before pulling it out of his jeans. She was surprised to see how big it was and grinned. "Wow, you really are a bad boy." She commented as Luffy looked down at her, with sweat beading down his face. She smirked before looking back at his shaft and began to lick the tip of it.

Luffy grunted slightly as Nojiko continued to lick the tip. She soon began to taste the pre-ejaculation fluid and she found the taste salty. Luffy looked down at her and eyes widened when she took his whole penis into her mouth and began to bob her head. Luffy let out a grunt and then followed by a moan as he placed one of his hands on her head to quicken the pace. Nojiko closed her eyes as she continued to suck on his cock and pretty soon, Luffy felt his climax coming.

"I'm...g-going..to come..." He told her, but it didn't stop her from continuing her blow job. Luffy then let out a scream as he orgasmed into her mouth. She didn't remove her head as she took in every ounce of his seamen. She bobbed her head slowly a couple of times before pulling out and swallowed his seamen. She giggled and looked up at him as Luffy tried to catch his breath. Ne never had a blow job before, but it felt great. Nojiko then went up to his face and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Why don't we go back to my house...?" She seductively told him as he looked at her with one eye squinted and nodded as she took his hand and both made their way toward her house.

When they arrived at her house, they quickly began to take both of each other's clothes off. Luffy was amazed at her figure and to him she looked like a goddess. Nojiko giggled from his expression and took his hand as both collapsed onto the bed, with Luffy on top and Nojiko laying with her back against the bed.

Luffy locked lips with her and took one of his hands as he massaged her breast. Nojiko moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Luffy then broke the kiss and went down to her breasts and took one into his mouth and the other in his hand. She screamed in ecstasy as Luffy continued to suck on her breast. Luffy then nibbled on her nipple as screamed louder and then she placed both her hands on his head and pulled his black hair.

Luffy then began to flick his tongue on her nipple and then switched breasts as she moaned and screamed from the pleasure. She was amazed on how good he was and she surprised when he roamed one of his hands down to her vagina and began to rub it, along with the clit. He then let go of her breast and descended down toward her pussy and began to lick it with his tongue. She screamed as he nibbled on her clit before going back to licking her vagina.

"Ah...I w-want you..." Luffy lifted his head to look at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked with slight hesitation. He watched her nod before he positioned himself between her legs and positioned his shaft at her entrance. She archer herself slightly forward as he slowly entered his shaft into her pussy. He soon entered his entire penis into her as she screamed from the pain of her walls stretching to accommodate Luffy's penis size. He broke her hymen as he leaned forward and kissed her to silence her screams of pain. As soon as she calm down, Luffy broke the kiss.

"Are you ok?" He asked as she nodded before looking up at him. She then gave him a kiss, which told him that he could move inside her. So while they kissed, he began to thrust inside her as she moaned into the kiss. He could feel Nojiko wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as the two were now in sync. He moved his hips as she did the same. Luffy broke the kiss which caused her moans to escape as he continued to thrust. He then used his arms to push up and now was pumping his cock inside her.

"This feels...so good..." Luffy grunted as he quicken his thrusts. She replied by letting out a moan when he quicken his pace. Luffy then took both her breasts into his hands and began to knead them as she moaned even louder in ecstasy.

"Yes...keep doing...that..." Nojiko told him as he did. Luffy watched her as he took in every detail of her face and body. He then lifted her into his arms and sat on the bed. He placed Nojiko on his lap and then placed her above his penis before he descended her body down toward it and she began to move up and down his shaft. She moaned in ecstasy before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Nojiko continued to move up and down his shaft as Luffy pulled her closer to his body so that her breasts were pressed against him.

She quickened her motions as she moaned as Luffy watched when her head fell back. She wrapped her legs around his waist as both of them were close to their release. She looked at him again before cupping his cheeks and pulled him into another kiss. Luffy felt her walls close together against his shaft before her head fell back and screamed at her release. Luffy gave her one more strong thrust before he climaxed and released his cum into her. Nojiko could feel his warm seamen enter her womb as she began to catch her breath as both of them fell backwards back to the bed.

Nojiko rested her head against the crook of his neck as Luffy wrapped an arm around her waist and removed his penis from her vagina. The two silently panted for air as it suddenly became quiet and the only sound that was heard was the sound of crickets chirping. Nojiko then lifted her head and Luffy looked up at her. Nojiko gave him a warm smile before she kissed him one more time before a gasp was heard at the door.


	4. Nami & Nojiko

**Author Notes: **Sorry for not updating for a while, but I'm back and I'm proud to say I am not a Pervert!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece!

* * *

Both Luffy and Nojiko looked up to see a surprised and wide eyed Nami at the door staring at them as Luffy laid on top of Nojiko, his erection still inside her. Nojiko's lips slowly formed a smirk.

"My, my it looks like we've been found out..." She said erotically as she turned her head to look up into Luffy's eyes. She then placed both hands on his cheeks and lowered him down onto her lips. Nami gasped as she watched her sister kiss her captain. She suddenly felt her heart racing and began to get turned on by just staring at them while they kissed. Luffy was still in shock when Nami saw them and his shock increased when Nojiko kissed him.

After a while, Nojiko pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Luffy who continued to stare at her in shock. His mouth slightly gaped open before he turned toward Nami. Nojiko followed his gaze and smirked before she leaned up on her elbows pushing Luffy up as well. Luffy removed his cock from her vagina as she swung her legs over the bed and stood up. Nami stared at her sister with wide eyes as she couldn't help but stare at her womanly features.

Nojiko saw her gaze and made her way toward Nami, who jumped slightly in surprise as she made her way toward her. Nami began to nervously sweat as Nojiko stood in front of her and then to her surprised kissed Nami on the lips. Luffy was in shock as he watched the two sisters make out as his cock began to slowly grow. Nami stared at her sister with wide eyes as she pulled her lips away from Nami's and then began to kiss her collar bone.

Nami gasped in surprise and then followed it by a moan as Luffy watched in amazement. He never seen two girls, let alone sisters even though they weren't related, do this. He then suddenly grabbed his erection and began to stroke it as he watched on as Nojiko began to remove Nami's tank top. Nami was petrified. She couldn't move any part of her body as her own sister slowly stripped her of her clothing. When Nojiko ripped her tank top off her body, she looked up at her sister and grinned before grabbing her hand and pulled her toward the bed.

Nami couldn't do anything but move and made a noise when she saw Luffy stroking his erection as they moved closer.

"Not now Luffy-kun, wait until we warm up..." Nojiko told him seductively as laid Nami down onto the bed and climbed above her sister. She smirked before lowering herself and began kissing her on the lips. Afterwards, Nojiko began to trail her kisses down Nami's neck and then chest. When she reached her breasts, she licked her bottom lip before taking one of her breasts into her mouth. Nami moaned as she arched herself toward her as waves of pleasure began to move throughout her body, including a wet spot between her legs.

Luffy just watched as his erection was itching to get involved but was patient as Nojiko began to descend down to her pants and ripped them off, showing Nami's white panties. Luffy watched with mouth gaped open as Nojiko slowly removed Nami's panties to reveal her wet vagina as her vaginal secretion flowed out of it. Nojiko smirked as she lowered herself and began to lick her pussy as Nami moaned in ecstasy. Watching Nami moan, Luffy couldn't take it anymore. He crawled toward Nami as she turned to look at him with one eye open. Luffy then slightly raised her head and allowed his cock to slowly enter her mouth.

Luffy groaned as Nami grabbed his cock and began stroking it as Nami bobbed her head, while Nojiko continued to attack Nami's pussy. Luffy placed a hand on Nami's head and helped her bob her head faster as he felt a sudden wave a pleasure building. With one final thrust, Luffy shot his white cum into Nami's mouth as she began to swallow his sperm. Nojiko opened her eyes in time to see some of Luffy's cum trickle down Nami's mouth and then grinned as she continued to lick Nami's vagina.

As soon as Luffy felt the cum stop, he removed his penis from her mouth and gently placed her head on the bed, as Nojiko raised her head. "I told you to wait Luffy-kun, now I have to get you hard again..." She told him as Luffy chuckled nervously.

"Gomen, I just couldn't wait much longer..." He replied as Nojiko grinned and began crawling toward him.

"Then let me help you get hard again..." She told him as she began to stroke his penis. Luffy moaned as she began to bob her head once his penis was erect again. Nojiko then stopped giving him a blow job and pulled him toward Nami's vagina. "Now, put it in Nami's..." She told him as he nodded and spread Nami's legs. Nami opened her eyes to see what Luffy was about to do, until she felt his cock enter her. She moaned as his erect penis made it's way as deep as it could before he pulled out and then went back in.

Nami moaned as Luffy's thrusts quickened as Nojiko smirked before crawling toward her sister and then hovered over her face. She then lowered herself as Nami began to lick Nojiko's vagina, which made the blue hair women moan. Luffy watched as Nojiko moaned and then looked down at Nami's breasts which were moving up and down along with his thrusts. He then let go of her legs and grabbed both her breasts and continued to deliver deep thrusts.

It wasn't long before both Nami and Nojiko came to their climax, but Luffy wasn't near it as he pulled out of Nami's womanhood and then looked at Nojiko. Nojiko nodded in understanding before she laid him out on the bed and began to hover over his cock. She then lowered herself down on it. She then began to ride him as Luffy placed his hands on her hips and began thrusting his hips upwards to meet each others rhythms.

Luffy eyes widened slightly when he saw Nami's vagina hovering above him as she then lowered herself onto his face. She didn't need to say anything as Luffy began to lick her vagina, while Nojiko continued to ride on his cock. The sound Nojiko and Nami made together caused Luffy to quicken his movements as Nami and Nojiko leaned toward each other. The grabbed each other's hands and held them together as they leaned forward and began kissing. Nojiko's tongue asked for entrance into her mouth and Nami obliged as she felt her sister's tongue enter her mouth. Nami moaned as pressure began building up again at the pit of her stomach. The same went for Nojiko as both moaned into the kiss and Nojiko began to thrust faster.

Luffy felt Nojiko's walls close around his cock and he knew he was nearing his climax. They both pulled away from the kiss and then screamed as they reached their climaxes, while Luffy groaned into Nami's pussy as he shot his cum into Nojiko's womb.

All three were exhausted as Nami and Nojiko laid down beside Luffy as they rested their heads on his chest. Nojiko couldn't help but smile before falling asleep and not before long, all three fell asleep.


End file.
